


A fantastic dream

by poTAYto416



Category: Doctor Who, HartbigSquared, Holy Trinity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, but now it'll end up being hella, mostly makes sense if you've seen doctor who, this started out as hangrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416
Summary: After marathoning Doctor Who with Ingrid Nilsen, Hannah Hart starts having dreams about herself and her YouTube friends in the Doctor Who universe





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah stretched against Ingrid on the couch, wincing a bit when her back popped. She glanced at the clock- shit, was it really nearly one in the morning?! They'd started their marathon a few hours before noon. "That marathon was the best, Grid, but I'm super pooped."

"Just don't be too surprised when I cling to you when we walk down the street because I'm walking backwards watching for Weepings." Ingrid teased, holding her hands up and making a scary face so she looked like a Weeping Angel.

Hannah, feigning terror, widened her eyes and pried them open with her fingers even more-so. "Mustn't.....blink...." She said dramatically, cowering back as Ingrid sat before her, frozen. Finally, in a dramatic gesture, Hannah blinked her eyes and, before she could register what had happened, Ingrid tackled her to the couch, pinning Hannah's hands above her head.

"Roar." Ingrid said softly before leaning down to swiftly kiss the blonde on the lips. The girls laid there for a moment before Ingrid stood, reaching down to help Hannah up. "Alright, Doctor, time for bed." She said in her cheesiest English accent.

"As you wish, Rose Tyler." Hannah said with a broad grin, nearly perfectly imitating 10.

"Whoa whoa whoa, why do I have to be Rose and you get to be Ten?" Ingrid said, tugging Hannah into the bedroom and plopping back onto the bed, immediately stretching her arms out for Hannah to lay in.

The blonde girl obliged, curling up into Ingrid's arms without hesitation. "Because you're too gentle for Martha, too tame for Donna, too small to be Amy, and you follow the rules a hell of a lot more than Clara."

"What about Rory?"

"You're too bright."

Ingrid stuck her tongue out at Hannah and blew a raspberry at her. "You just want to be 10. I think you'd be 11."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you just have a Matt Smith quality about you. You're silly most of the time, but when it comes down to it, you can be super serious."

Hannah blinked up at Ingrid. "Damn. I feel like I've just taken a Doctor Who aptitude test."

Ingrid laughed and leaned down to kiss the smaller girl. "See what I mean? Silly. Goodnight, Hannah. Love you."

"Love you, too, Grid." Hannah said, straining to kiss Ingrid's forehead before burrowing back into her chest, letting a peaceful sleep wash over her.

Or at least that's what she hoped for.A


	2. Hello, I'm The Doctor

Hannah woke with a jolt to her world being thrown sideways. She quickly bolted upright, a hand on her forehead. "What the fuck?!" She said before covering her mouth and widening her eyes. "I...why the hell am I speaking in a British accent....and....holy FUCK I'M IN THE TARDIS OH MY GOD IT'S LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!!!!" Hannah stood and moved to the many levers on the TARDIS's control panel. "Shit, how do I fly this thing?" She mumbled to herself before pushing a random button and flipping a lever just to its left.

After a few nausea-inducing twists and turns, Hannah finally figured out what the hell she was doing and (sort of) gently landed in a spot in an empty lot. Hannah shook herself off and straightened her tie and suit jacket. If there was one thing she loved about the Doctor, it was how he always dressed to the nines (tens?) wherever he went.

Hannah gingerly peeked outside the door of the TARDIS and discovered she was in the empty lot just across from the shopping centre where Rose worked. "Alriiiight," Hannah said in approval. "Adventures with the hot as hell Billie Piper. This is my cup of tea." She made her way around to the front doors of the centre only to find the doors locked. Of course, it was closing time. Patting down her suit jacket, Hannah discovered Ten's world-famous Sonic Screwdriver. She grinned and ran over to the window, pointing the Sonic at it heroically... until she realized that she didn't exactly know how to work the bloody thing.

Eventually, with a bit of coaxing, Hannah got the Sonic to work and she had successfully made it inside of the centre. "God damn it, why didn't I just use the door?!" She said to herself as her tiny frame struggled to get up into the window. Once she was inside, she used her Sonic as a light to take a look around. She didn't have to do much running, because a small, brunette girl was running in her direction with a bunch of shadows after her. Wait- Rose Tyler wasn't a brunette...

Hannah stepped around the corner and waited a moment. The girl rounded the corner and pressed herself up against the wall, chest heaving as she tried her best to catch her breath. Taking a deep breath herself, Hannah looked over at the girl. "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

The girl turned to face her, warm chocolate eyes meeting Hannah's baby blues. "Ingrid Nilsen." She panted.

Hannah's heart dropped into her stomach. Still, though, she knew she had to protect her. "Nice to meet you, Ingrid Nilsen. Now run for your life." She said, forcing a grin as she grabbed Ingrid's hand and pulled her down the hall toward the window she'd entered from.

They were nearly there when they heard the footsteps growing closer: the mannequins. Hannah cursed softly to herself and hurriedly climbed out of the window, reaching her hand back in for Ingrid. The girl took her hand and was almost out the window, but a mannequin grabbed her foot. Ingrid shrieked in fear as Hannah sprung into action; she closed the window on the mannequin, but its arm came off and still had a hold of Ingrid's ankle. Hannah zapped it with her Sonic and the hand became still and she was able to remove Ingrid's foot from its grasp.

"What...the hell...was that?!" Ingrid asked once they were safely away from the shop.

Hannah bit the inside of her cheek and thought for a moment. "Perhaps we should take you home, Ingrid, you've had a long day."

"Home? I don't want to go home!! Doctor, what the hell were those things!?"

Hannah sighed softly. "I'll explain once we get you home." She said, not slowing down.

Ingrid groaned inwardly and ran to catch up. "But who are you?"


	3. The Truth

Hannah quickly thought of all of her knowledge of the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor, I told you."

"Yes, but doctor what?"

Hannah stopped and furrowed her brows. "Do you want the truth?"

"That would be recommended."

Hannah took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord, the last of them. I fought in the last great time war. I've seen universes being created and I've seen them destroyed. I've been anywhere and everywhere in time and space. And those things after you... they're called Autons, and I'm afraid we haven't seen the last of them."

Ingrid stopped dead in her tracks and gave Hannah a once-over. "You're mad. You're bloody mad. I'm going home." She said, starting to run off in the direction of her building.

"Quite right. I've got to stop the Autons. You just flit on home. I'll risk my life for your kind, then I'll leave." Hannah walked around the corner, clutching her Sonic. Suddenly realizing that if she didn't act just like the Doctor, Ingrid might...she couldn't even bring herself to think of it.

Footsteps raced closer to Hannah and suddenly Ingrid's voice was heard. "Why? You're not like me. Why would you save me?"

"I didn't say you, I said your kind." She didn't stop.

"I know what you meant. Why?"

Hannah slowed her stride and eventually stopped walking, turning toward Ingrid. Surely she couldn't tell her the real reason. "Because it's the right thing to do." She said matter-of-factly before turning on her heel and continuing on her way.

Mind made up, Ingrid raced after her. "I'm coming with you, then."

Hannah's heart sank a bit in her chest. Curse Ingrid's can-do attitude. "It'll be dangerous."

"You're doing it, aren't you?"

Fair enough. "You aren't afraid?"

"Are you?"

Turning to look at her, Hannah grinned dangerously. "I'm always afraid. But being afraid is part of the fun, I think."

Taking this in, Ingrid nodded. "Then I'm coming with you."

"Well, then, Ingrid Nilsen..." Hannah offered Ingrid her hand. "Allons-y."

Ingrid grinned as Hannah pulled her along down the street.


	4. The Doctor Gets a Brand New Mate

A few weeks had passed since Hannah's Doctor Who dream. She was determined to have another, so she binge-watched all of the Tenth Doctor's episodes. When she had decided it was time for bed, she laid back and closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep quickly. It must have happened pretty quickly because, before she knew it, she was back in the TARDIS, still decked out in Ten's clothes, but this time, the interior of the TARDIS synched with her current outfit (before, the TARDIS had been 9's).

Hannah furrowed her brows and slowly reached up to wipe at her cheek. It was wet. She didn't know exactly why... until she heard a strangely familiar voice from behind her.

"Who are you?" A tall, figured red head said quietly.

"What?" Hannah questioned.

"Where am I?" Mamrie persisted, her gaze something between angry and confused.

"What?" Hannah asked again, finally realizing why the hell her best friend looked so strange.

"What the hell is this place?!" Mamrie yelled, pulling her veil off of her head.

"How the bloody hell did you get in here?" Hannah asked, brows raised. "We're in flight, that's physically impossible!"

"Well, I could ask you the same question! In fact, I did! Where! The HELL!! AM I!?!"

"Y-you're...you're in the TARDIS..."

"The what!?!"

"The TARDIS, now, if you'll just let me explain-"

Mamrie scoffed and her eyes went to something lying on the control panel. She moved to it and picked it up. "Oh, so I'm not the first one, then, eh? I'm not the first woman you've abducted?!"

Hannah's heart sank in her chest as she snatched the jacket from Mamrie. "That's my friend's."

"And where is she, then!?"

Hannah flipped the jacket over and brought it to her nose. Damn it, it still smelled like her. "She's gone." She finally whispered.

"Gone how?"

Hannah didn't answer her. Instead, she gave Mamrie a knowing look and flipped a switch on the control panel. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, it's karaoke night at the bar WHY DO YOU THINK FUCKTWIT!?" Mamrie yelled.

Hannah sighed and looked up at the redhead. "What's the address?"

"St. Mary's Church, 1050 Baker Street, Cardiff, England, Earth, the bloody Milky Way." Mamrie said hotly before whirling around and realized there was a door behind her. She ran for it, ignoring Hannah's "NO!" and flung the doors open- nearly plummeting out into the middle of space.

Hannah sighed softly and moved to join Mamrie, leaning against the frame of one of the doors. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. You?"

"Mamrie Hart." She whispered, barely audible. "What's this?"

"Space."


	5. The Emporess's New Snack

"Space. You're in space." Hannah said with a soft sigh. "And this is my space..." she closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she forced herself to say the word. The real Mamrie would need the same coaxing. "...ship. Called the TARDIS."

She glanced at Mamrie, who looked as if she were about to have a panic attack, a look Hannah knew all too well. "How am I breathing?"

"She's protecting us." Hannah said simply, patting the side of the TARDIS fondly.

"Who are you?" Mamrie asked, voice trembling a bit, glancing over at the short blonde woman.

"The Doctor." Hannah said smoothly. "You?"

"Mamrie. Human."

Hannah nodded once. "Right. Got it. Thanks for clarifying, a thing like that's optional for me."

Mamrie turned to give her a once-over. "You're an alien."

"Timelord, same thing."

After what felt like an eternity, Mamrie turned away to pout some more, Hannah sighing again and closing the doors so neither of them fell out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(( hello! This is the part where I skip a bunch of details because A, science and B, I don't want to plagiarize a Doctor Who. Basically, for those interested, the man Mamrie/Donna was going to marry wasn't human and was really the bait to get her to the spider queen, or the Racnoss empress. This takes place toward the end of the Empress explaining her plot ))

Hannah held up a small remote control that seemed to come out of nowhere, leaning slightly over the balcony. Mamrie looked up at her in slight confusion. "How'd that fit in there?" She asked, nodding toward her trousers.

Hannah's lips twitched in a bit of a smirk. "They're bigger on the inside."

"Roboforms cannot harm us! Tonight, we will feast on Martian flesh!" The empress cried out, hissing at Hannah. She may have looked terrifying to Mamrie, but Hannah had seen this before and knew how it played out.

"But I'm not a Martian." She said simply.

"Then what are you? Where are you from?"

Hannah kept her face emotionless. "My home planet is far away, long since gone. But it's name lives on." Her face turned stoic. "Gallifrey."

The Empress screeched and Mamrie jumped at the noise, but Hannah remained still, even while the Empress screamed at her. "I warned you." She said simply, pressing a button on the remote in her hand, fire sprouting up everywhere. While the Empress was distracted, Hannah ran down to grab Mamrie's hand just as the sprinkler system went off to douse the fire. "We need to get out if here." Hanna said, voice calm as she drug Mamrie out of the room and up a ladder to the roof. Once there, she pressed another button, and water went flooding into the room. Then, Hannah started to laugh, and Mamrie joined in.

Mamrie looked down at the shorter girl. "We did it, we survived. There's just one problem."

Hannah furrowed her brows. "Hmm?" She asked, watching as a tank blew up the Empress's ship.

"We've drained the Thames."

Hannah laughed again when she realized what they'd done.


	6. Asylum of the Wheelbig

(( Hello! Tay here :) I realize that this isn't where the Doctor meets the Pond's, but series seven is my absolute favorite, what with the writing and everything. So here we go! GeronimoOoOoOoOoOo!! ))

Grace sighed as she laid eyes on her divorce attorney. "Excuse me, ma'am, your husband is here."

She rolled her eyes and huffed, telling the photographer from her photo shoot to take five. "I don't have a husband." She shot back, angrily storming toward the dressing room.

"Well, apparently you still do."

Grace stalked into the room with a huff and Brooks looked up at her in a mirror, holding a file folder full of papers up. "You have to sign these." He said, turning to her.

"And, just like that, we're not married anymore?"

"Like magic."

Grace took the papers as Brooks hurried out of the room. "Brooks-!" She called after him, though she wasn't quite sure why.

Grace's photography assistant came in then, a slight frown on her face. "Sorry, was I interrupting?"

"No." Grace said flatly, unable to help the glance toward the door. It was finished. She and Brooks weren't married anymore.

"Look at you, you look absolutely sick, you've gone pale! Let's sit you down." The woman said, the bulbs on the dressing mirror flickering a bit. Grace's eyes flickered to them momentarily, ultimately paying them no mind.

Though, as soon as she sat down, the woman's neck made a sickening crack and, when Grace turned around, the woman had a light growing out of her forehead. But not just any light; Grace had seen that sort of light before.

A robotic voice filled the room as the lights grew quite bright. "Grace Helbig is acquired!" The light blew with a pop and a sizzle as Grace and the woman disappeared from the room.

 

Just outside the studio, Brooks climbed onto the 9:30 bus, not quite realizing that he was the only one on...or that the driver seemed to be staring at him.

Just as before, his neck cracked and, when Brooks finally looked up at him in the mirror, the driver had the same light coming from his forehead. The bus flooded with light as the robotic voice returned. "Brooks Wheelan is acquired!" Then, Brooks's world went black.

 

When Brooks woke, he jolted upright and found himself on the ground of an all-white holding cell. He also discovered...that he wasn't alone. Beside him, a blonde woman turned to glare at him. "Where are we?" He asked, knowing Grace wouldn't have an answer. But, she nodded toward a window in the corner and he raced to peer outside. They...were in space? With Daleks floating around in ships. Great. Just great.

"How much trouble are we in?" He asked finally.

"How much trouble? Out of ten?" Grace and Brooks whirled around to see a door open that seemed to appear from nowhere, a Daley rolling in. But, behind it, a short blonde woman entered the room, straightening her bow tie. Looking at them both, she fought a sigh. "Eleven." Hannah said finally.

Above them, the roof opened and they began to ascend into a room...full to the brim with Daleks. All staring at the three of them.

"Where are we?" Grace asked finally after a few moments of silence. "Spaceship, yeah?"

"Not just any spaceship..." Hannah said softly. "A /Dalek/ spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks."

Grace and Brooks shared a worried look before turning their gaze to Hannah. "Be brave." She advised.

"What do we do?" Grace asked, seeming brave, though her voice trembled a bit.

"Make them remember you." Hannah said simply. Then, she turned her attention to the wave of Daleks. "Come on, then, best Christmas present ever! Here I am!" She stood in the center of the ring, arms spread, face scrunched in anticipation.

Though, rather than being bombarded with Dalek beams as the two humans and timelord suspected, a soft, broken robotic voice came instead. "Save...us." Hannah inched an eye open and peered around before turning and looking at the Dakek emperor, who continued. "You will save us."

"I'll what?" Hannah asked, raising her brow as she did even when she was away.

"You will save the Daleks." The emperor said simply, and a chorus of agreement followed. "Save the Daleks! Save the Daleks!"

"Well..." Hannah said, looking around the room before meeting Grace and Brooks's gaze. "This is new."


	7. The Girl in the Spaceship

"Day 362. The terror continues." Nickie said into her tape recorder. "Also, made another soufflé. Very nearly." She glanced at the waste bin beside the hammock, the smoldered pastry still inside. "Check defenses..." She looked over at the door, which was boarded up, thanks to Nickie's handiwork. "They came again last night. Still, always at night. Maybe they're vampires. Oh! And it's mum's birthday! Happy birthday, mum. I did make you a soufflé, but it was too beautiful to live."

A loud banging on the door jolted Nickie from her work, and she switched the recorder off. "You will let us enter!" Came an unmistakable robotic voice from just outside the door. "We will enter! We will enter!" Nickie sighed and rolled over to turn up her music, Carmen Suite No. 1.

 

"What's she doing?" Brooks whispered to Grace, nodding toward Hannah, who was pacing the room and looking around frantically.

"She's chosen the most defendable area, in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now she's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and she's starting to worry." As if on cue, Hannah's face fell. "Oh! And look at her frowning now. 'Something's wrong with Grace and Brooks and who's going to fix that?'. And she straightens her bow tie." She said as Hannah did just that.

"We have arrived." The Dalek emperor said, and Hannah raised a brow, her back to him.

"Arrived where?" She asked, not quite sure if she'd get an answer.

"Doctor." Came the robotic voice.

"The prime minister will speak with you now." A woman said, the same Dalek pulsar on her forehead as the others had before. Hannah turned to look at the prime minister before moving back to the woman. "Do you remember who were, before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?"

"My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate deep cover or disguise."

"You had a daughter." Hannah said, voice quivering a bit. How could this woman not even care?

"I know..." she said before her lips turned into a gentle smirk and she leaned forward. "I've read my file." She said, pulling back and gesturing to the prime minister. Hannah took a step forward.

"What do you know of the Dalek asylum?"

"I know it's a dumping ground, according to legend. A planet where you lock up the Daleks who go wrong. A dumping ground for the battle-scarred, the insane...the ones even you can't control. Which never made any sense to me."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd just kill them."

"It is offensive to us to distinguish such divine hatred."

Hannah looked down at the Dalek prime minister as if it had told her it knew who she really was. "Offensive?"

"Does it surprise you to know that the Daleks have a concept of beauty?"

"And I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick, but hello again. You think hatred is beautiful?"

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you." Point taken. Before Hannah could object, however, the floor beside Grace and Brooks opened to reveal a planet beneath the ship. Hannah moved to peer at it.

"The asylum," the Dalek-woman started. "It occupies the whole planet, right to the very core."

"How many Daleks are down there?" Hannah asked.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly."

"All still alive?"

"It has to be assumed. The asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" Grace quipped with a raised brow.

"The Daleks are always armed." The woman said, looking at Grace as if she were ignorant.

"What color?" Brooks asked, and the three of them looked to him in confusion. "Sorry, you two took all the good questions."

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the asylum." The woman said, pressing a button on a control panel. The choir of Bizet's Carmen blasting through the room.

"What is the noise? Explain! Explain!" A Dalek protested.

"It's, uh...it's me!" Hannah said, starting to dance a bit.

"I'm sorry, what?" Brooks asked, turning to face her.

"It's me playing the triangle." She said with a soft laugh, mimicking the gesture. "I got buried in the mix. Carmen, lovely show. Someone's transmitting this. Have you tried tracking the signal back and talking to them?" The room was silent, save for the music. "She asked the Daleks." Hannah quipped with a sigh before speaking again. "Hello? Hello? Carmen?"

Nickie gasped softly. "...Hello?"

"Carmen, come in!" Hannah called loudly.

Nickie raced to the control panel. "Hello! Yes, yes! Sorry! Do you read me?"

"Yes, loud and clear! Identify yourself and report your status!"

Nickie sighed happily. "Hello...Are you real? Are you actually, properly...real?"

Hannah laughed softly. "Yeah, real, confirmed. Actually, properly real."

"Nickie Mielniczenko, junior entertainment manager Starship Alaska, current status crashed and shipwrecked somewhere..." she glanced at the door. "...not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing, provision's good, but keen to move on."

"A year?" Hannah asked. "Are you okay? Are you under attack?"

"Some local life forms. Been keeping 'me out."

"Do you know what they are?"

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah." Nickie said simply.

"What have you been doing...on your own...against the Daleks...for a whole year?"

"Making soufflés?"

"Soufflés? Against the Daleks? Where do you get the milk?"

"This conversation is irrelevant." The prime minister said, and the woman switched the console off.

"No, no! Hello?!" Nickie yelled, but there was no response.

"No, it's not!" Hannah shot back. "Because a starline has crashed into your asylum and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, anything can get out, a tsunami of insane Daleks! Even you don't want that!"

"The asylum is to be cleaned."

"Then why's it still here? You have enough fire power on this ship to blast it out of the sky!"

"The asylum force field is impenetrable." Came from the woman, and Hannah turned to her impatiently.

"Turn it off." She said shortly before turning back to the prime minister.

"It can only be turned off from the inside." The woman cut in again.

"A small task force could sneak in through the force field and send in a couple of Daleks." Hannah said, walking away from her. She got to the stairs in front of Brooks and Grace before stopping. "Oh." She said before sighing. She started to clap, shaking her head. "Oh, that is brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me..." she turned to the prime minister again. "What do the Daleks do when they're scared?"

"The predator of the Daleks will be deployed." The prime minister said.

"You don't have a predator, and even if you did, why would they turn off a force field for you?"

"Because you will have no other means of escape." The prime minister said. If it had a face, it would have been grinning like mad.

"May I clarify?" The woman interrupted yet again. "The predator is what the Daleks call you."

Hannah furrowed her brows. "Me?" She turned back to the prime minister. "Me?!"

"You'll need this." The Dalek-woman said, slipping a glowing bracelet onto her. "It will protect you from the nano-cloud."

"The what? The nano-what?"

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission." Sure enough, a bright light came from the hole in the floor. "You must find a wag to deactivate the force field from there."

"You're going to fire me at a planet, that's your plan?! I get fired at a planet and I'm expected to fix it?!"

"In fairness, that is slightly your MO." Brooks said with a shrug.

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet!" Hannah warned, a pained expression on her face. The woman came and clipped a bracelet on Grace and Brooks as well. "What do you want with them?!"

"It is known the Doctor requires companions." The prime minister said, impossible amusement in it's monotonous voice.

"Oh, brilliant!" Hannah groaned. "We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared." Hannah said softly.

"Scared? Who's scared?" Grace asked, waggling her brows a bit at Hannah. "Geronimo." She said.

Hannah laughed softly before the woman pushed her into the gravity beam. "Oi!" She protested, followed by Grace and Brooks's screams of terror.


End file.
